Double Trouble
by CopyKat
Summary: Mysterious invaders enter the peaceful mansion. Chaos comes, turning the mansion upside-down. Something out of these adorble duo just makes you wanna hug them. Just don't make 'em mad. And why is Mystique tagging along?
1. Prologue: begining sort of thing

Double Trouble

I do not claim any of the X-men Evolution characters as my own. They belong to Marvel or whoever made them up. Any companies that are mentioned do not belong to me unless I claim them to be. I give full credit to J.R.R. Tolkien for his amazing knowledge in the Elvish language. I have 2 characters that are absolutely mine (Erick and Erica). You may not use them inappropriately. You may use them, just PPPLLLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE don't make fun of them. It took me 3 years to bring them to life. I dedicate this story to one of my favorite fuzz-balls, Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler. I really like reviews...but if you flame me, I'll flame Cyclopes. I'll make him look like a total dork next to Duncan..... 

Summary: Kurt discovers someone, or actually two people that look startlingly familiar on a mad chase through the mansion.

The trap was set. Only a few minutes later and his prey would be caught. Kurt grinned fiendishly as he slipped a whoopee cushion under the pillow. He was given the job to set the table, and he wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste. He had been banned from cooking in the kitchen ever since blue fuzz was discovered in the soup. For weeks he had been planning to get back at Kitty. Ever since she threw that water balloon in his bed when he was sleeping, he had been trying to give her a taste of what he experienced. Humiliation. What better part than having the whole mansion hear you fart at the dinner table? He hoped for sure that it would work. Kitty would never live this one down. The clomping on the stairs signaled the troops coming to eat dinner. Kurt hurriedly grabbed a seat across from where he could watch the fireworks begin. 

The seats slowly began to fill up. Nobody took the seat directly in front of Kurt. It was as if they sensed that something was about to happen. Kitty and Logan were the last to arrive. Everybody was too busy eating to notice. A very loud and rude noise erupted, distracting everyone. Kurt looked up, smirking. "Wipe that smile off your face, elf." Kurt turned paler than his holowatch as he realized that Kitty was not the victim of his pranks. "You got two weeks of dishwasher duty." Logan grumbled. The room was deathly silent, save for a few chuckles from Kitty. Kurt sighed and teleported to the safety of his room. 

It was just like any night in New York. Cars whizzing by, music blaring, and whatever else happens on Thursday nights. But this night was different. If one looked closely in the alleyways, they would notice 2 small forms in the darkness. Silent as shadows, and moving just as quickly….

__

Breathing, panting {Are you sure this is a good idea?}

{Nien.} {Do you have any better ones?}

{Come on, then. Last one to hitch a ride is a rotten egg!}

{See that big truck, the Coca-Cola truck? We're 'porting to that one.}

{Roger that.}

The two small figures vanish in a puff of smoke and land on top of the Coca-Cola truck.

{See, it wasn't that bad!}

{Ja, but that last 'port took a lot out of me}

{Wonder what time it is?}

{Time for you to get a watch!}

The truck rolls on, going into the suburban area known as Bayville. It rolls on lazily, as if the driver was sleeping instead of paying attention. It passes a very large mansion, with huge gates, and state-of-the-art security. 

{Come on, mien bruder, this is our stop.}

{Where?}

{I'll show you!}

{On the count of three we teleport.}

{I'm going to die…}

{Eins...zwei...drei...}

Once again the diminutive figure vanish with smoke, ending up next to an enormous leafy bush.

{I'm so tired...}

{Let's just stay in the bush...just for tonight...}

The mystery figures yawn and stretch their arms before crawling into the bush. Soon, both are fast asleep in the bush with the stars twinkling above them.

----------------------------------------------------------**********--------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion

A loud sound of a motorcycle abruptly ended the little ones' dreams. Startled, they grabbed each other and teleported. They looked in surprise at the sudden change of surroundings. One of them sighed and lay back on a tree trunk. Both unloaded an old-fashioned looking knapsack off of their backs and hid it behind the tree. Shouts of laughter and crashing alarmed them both. The sounds grew ever closer, making them even more nervous. Finally they could stand it no more. Just as Cannonball came crashing through the foliage, they hugged each other, squeezed their eyes shut, and vanished into thin air. 

Kitty sniggered as she remembered the events of last night. She lay across her half of the bed, reading a book. Logan now sentenced Kurt to dishwashing duty as a result of another attempted prank. He really should watch his timing. She thought ruefully. Logan looked mad enough to make Kurt into one of those furry carpets when he sat on the whoopee cushion that was intended for her. Boys will never learn. 

Kitty yelped in amazement as something fell on her stomach. She stared at the intruders in surprise. Two hooded figures stared back at her. Their bright yellow eyes grew bigger in astonishment. Silence was heard throughout the room. Then, without warning, Kitty yelled. "YIKES!" The smaller people tumbled off of her in fear. Shocked, more than anything, she started phasing through the bed. The intruders looked just as scared as she did. All other thoughts forgotten, she fell through the bed and landed on the couch. Jean eyed her suspiciously. "What was that all about? Did Kurt put a spider in your bed?" Kitty shook her head. "N-No.....Where's the professor? I like, need to see him." She said breathlessly. "I'm right here, Kitty. Now what is the problem here?" Prof. X's calm and serene voice cut through the tension. "Th-There was someone in my room. I was like, reading, and suddenly, they pop outta nowhere. They scared me. There was, I think, two. They looked just as scared as me?" Prof. X studied her. Kitty was one of his most academic students. She wouldn't make up something for the sake of having fun. He sensed that she was telling the truth, the poor child was quite frightened. "What did they look like?" he asked gently. "Uh....I didn't like look at them too close, but they were like, really small. They also, had like the creepiest eyes, yellow ones that like, seemed to glow. Kinda freaky, huh?" Jean looked at the professor. "Is there any way I can help?" she asked. "Jean, this would be a good time to practice your telepathic abilities. Close your eyes...Concentrate. Try to find them. Search your thoughts, stretch your feelings..." Jean did as she was told. In her mind's eye, she spread out a large mental net around the mansion. Find out who doesn't belong here. The emotions hit her like a fist. Fear was at its work here. "Professor!" Jean cried out. He looked at her and her green eyes met his brown ones. "They're so scared. And lost. They're just trying to get out of here but they can't seem to find the way. Oh, they are so frightened!" Prof. X sighed. "Where are they?"

"They're in the hall..."

"I'll tell the other X-men to spread out and search. Then—"

"But professor, _they're children_!" Jean blurted out. 


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Scrambling out of the door, they make a desperate escape from this strange place. People seemed to be everywhere. That one girl, the one who fell through the bed scared them the most so far. Her screams still ringing in their ears, they rush blindly into a seemingly empty hall. 

Rogue was walking towards her bedroom, the one she had to share with Kitty. Her screams had not gone unnoticed. Muttering darkly under her breath, Rogue strolled angrily into the hallway. Her anger grew as someone collided with her. "What didya do that for?!" She snapped loudly. Two heads appeared in front of her. Rogue inched away nervously. "What the--?" The two small figures looked misplaced in the hall. Resembling Jawas, they started backing away from her. "Nobody does that to me an gets away with it!" She said threateningly. She lunged forward to tackle the smaller of the diminutive duo. The small one dodged her nimbly and with a high bounce and a neat somersault, landed on Rogue's back. The bigger one sprinted away on another path. Rogue was too occupied to note that he was running on all fours at breakneck speed, much like a cat running away from a dog. The little bounced once on her back before dashing off in another direction. "I'm goin' tae git you for that!" She shouted, chasing after the petite hooded creature.

Breathing hard, the bigger of the two 'Jawas' crashed into Logan's leg, which made him stumble into Scott, which made them both fall, which made them even more furious. The cloaked figure rubbed his smarting head as a result of running into an adamantium-boned mutant. Logan was already up and ready after about three seconds after the incident. He tried not to look surprised as he saw who the trespasser was, but his facial muscles couldn't quite pull it off. Scott quickly sat up after making an adjustment to his glasses. "What's with the little dude?" he asked. Logan shrugged.

*Scott, Logan? There are some intruders in the mansion. We need your help in rounding them up.*

*The half pint starin' at us?*

*Umm...yes. Please get them to me as soon as possible. There are a few questions to be answered.* 

*Sure, Chuck.*

*Thank you, Logan.*

"So, uh, what are we going to do?" Scott asked. 'The kid's scared. Get him 'fore he runs." Logan answered curtly. "Uhh...Ok. Hey, kid!" The hooded person looked at him curiously. Scott tried to stifle a gasp as the yellow eyes blinked at him. He knelt on one knee to get somewhere closer to eye level. Man, this kid was shorter than Jamie! "Look we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help." Logan rolled his eyes at this wussy introduction. The kid looked more petrified than ever. He started inching away. Blue light started glowing around him. Logan stared at him in amazement. Just for a split second as he was cut off guard. Then his instincts took over. "Get down!" He yelled, and pushed Scott and himself behind a couch. And not a moment too soon, for at that very second, the figure released a blue laser beam from his hands. Scott almost got a third nostril as he poked his head out when the laser was headed straight towards him. He ducked back as it narrowly missed him. A large hole in the wall stood where Scott's head once was. 'He's loaded!' Scott exclaimed to Logan. 'Shoot 'em bub. Just enough to stun him." He replied. Scott immediately took a battle stance and started firing away with his eyes. Shocked at the sudden turn of events, the kid started running behind furniture for cover. Scott's beams narrowly missed him as he tried to dodge them. All too soon he ran out of protection from the tables and chairs. Making a desperate escape, he ran headlong towards the doorway. Scott, taking careful aim, fired. A million to one odds, their quarry tripped over his long jacket and fell. The beam missed him by millimeters. Much to the other's surprise, he vanished with a puff of smoke and with the smell of burning afterwards. 

Still very scared, the littlest one sprinted to find a safe place from screaming and angry people. Unknowingly she ran towards the kitchen. Rogue was closing in on her. The small one tried to run on the tile, but instead skidded across the room on the slippery tile. She covered her eyes as she saw that she was still going to have yet another collision before this adventure was over. 

Kurt sighed as he counted the days left for his dreaded punishment. Why was it that his pranks always seem to mess up? He vented his anger by scouring a very eggy pan furiously. It just wasn't fair. He dunked the pan in the water and looked at his fuzzy hands. This was going to do murder to his fur, and make it stink forever. Why was it that he had to be blue and furry? Nobody asked him if he wanted to look like a demon. After all, he probably was the only person on earth that had blue fur, six fingers, four toes, pointy ears, and that strange prehensile tail. 

Someone smashing into his legs distracted his thoughts as he fell on the floor. The very small figure squeaked in astonishment as she saw him. Kurt yelped in shock as he came face to face with another pair of yellow eyes. Rogue came in and snatched up the cloaked person. She struggled to keep a hold of the creature as it wriggled furiously to get loose. Then, suddenly, the short individual vanished. The person was simply not there. Rogue stared at her empty hands in amazement. Kurt looked just as stunned. A sneeze from behind them distracted their attention. The small person started running in the opposite direction. "Vas es dat?" Kurt asked. "Beats me. Let's find out!" Rogue replied as she took off running in the same direction. Kurt looked at the pile of dirty dishes, then at Rogue. He tore off his apron and sprinted after her. 

The small individual practically screeched to a stop on the carpet to avoid running into her equally frightened companion as he fled to find refuge somewhere in this madhouse. He too, managed to put on the brakes when he met her. With Logan and Scott coming from one direction, and Rogue and Kurt coming from another, they were trapped in another hallway. Both sides halted when they saw that the intruders were trapped. "Ya goin' tae come quietly?" Logan asked gruffly. The smallest of the duo backed away and tried to hide behind the bigger one. "Quit scarin' them, you guys! Can't you see their just frightened?!" Jean's shrill voice startled everybody. 'Tell them that when they're blasting lasers at you!' Scott retorted. "Well, maybe if ya could talk better, Shades, none o' this wouldna happen!" Logan interrupted. One side of the room erupted in loud arguing. The smallest one started backing up towards Rogue and Kurt. Jean noticed that she clutched a teddy bear tightly. Avoiding the heated argument, Jean went closer to the terrified children. "It's OK. Everything is going to be all right." She said softly. The bigger of the duo looked at her inquisitively. "What is going on?" Ororo's voice seemed to boom over the arguments and echo everywhere. Rogue and Kurt scooted over to giver her some room. Jean stood up. "We're having a problem with these...kids. They appear to be afraid of everything and everybody." Ororo nodded. "Logan, Scott, Kurt, and Rogue. I need all of you to leave if this is to work. You are all scaring the poor children to death." Her tone of voice brooked no argument. The crowd slowly shuffled off in opposite directions. 


	4. Chapter 4: Caught!

Ororo knelt down and smiled encouragingly at the terrified kids. "We won't hurt you. Everything is going to be all right. We just want to help you." She said loud enough for them to hear. The small one grasped her teddy bear even tighter. She looked at the bigger one for advice. They waited a few moments, as if making a silent decision. Still holding her teddy bear, the littlest one inched closer to Ororo. When nothing bad happened, she took a few more steps. Three yards away, with nothing disastrous, no screaming or yelling whatsoever, became two, then one, then only a few inches away, she looked up into Ororo's kind face. She stifled a gasp of surprise as she surveyed the small hooded individual. She put her hand on the child's shoulder and felt a shudder run through her tiny frame. "Everything is going to be all right." Ororo said firmly. The child seemed to relax at that, but Ororo wasn't fooled. The poor thing was still very scared. The bigger one looked at Jean. She thought she heard some sniffles, but that could've been her imagination as he started walking towards her hesitantly. He froze as he heard the creak of Professor X's wheels on the carpet. "Hello there. Welcome to the School For Gifted Youngsters. This place is for people like you, who have strange gifts and don't know what to do with them. Please follow me into my office." Prof. X said with a hint of pride in his voice. The diminutive duo slowly followed him. 

Once in his office, Professor X turned around and looked at the still-mysterious figures. "You can take off your hood now. This is a safe place." He said softly. They hesitated for a second, fingers-or at least the oversized sleeves covering their fingers, grasping the edge of the hood. "It's all right." Ororo said encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, they threw off their jacket, exposing what they hide from the world at large. There was a sharp intake of a breath as others beheld a sight known to only a few. 

Still short, identical twins stood in front of them. A girl and boy looking exactly like Nightcrawler, from the bright yellow eyes to the forked tail, to the pointy ears to blue fuzz, one would be shocked at such a picture. They immediately stared at their two toes in embarrassment, and perhaps shame. "Who are you?" Ororo asked calmly. Two sets of yellow eyes glanced in her direction. "Ich heisse Erica. Ein ich heiss Erick." They said after some dawdling. Jean sighed. "I'll go and get Kurt." Then she walked quickly out of the door.

"Kurt!" she called out into the kitchen. The elf was still cleaning his abandoned dirty dishes. "Huh? Vhat is it?" he asked. "Time for your break. The professor needs your help with, ah, the interrogation going on in his office." She said finally. All she got was a nearly invisible arched brow from Kurt. "Vhat is going on here?" Jean sighed again. "Look, can you just come into the professor's office? It'll explain itself there. Cummon, I'll help you finish the dishes if you go." Kurt didn't need to be asked twice about that incredible offer. "Deal." He said, holding out a soggy blue hand. Jean rolled her eyes and shook her hands with his. "Vhat are we waiting for?" He asked. Jean grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen with a surprising amount of force for a girl like her. 

"OK, whatever you do, don't scream or yell or anything like that. They hate really loud noises." Jean informed Kurt before walking through the doorway. He had only enough time to give her a weird look before he saw what she meant. "Mien Gott..." he breathed. The littler versions of him could only stare in amazement. Their mouths opened, forming small o's of astonishment. He suddenly felt the need to sit down. Kurt slid weakly into the chair closest to him. 'Kurt, we need your assistance in translating for them.' Prof. X's voice cut through the tension. "Hmm..ja—er, sure." He said casually. Then he turned to look at the twins. "Guten Tag! Wie heiBen sie?" They gave him a long look before replying. "Ich heisse Erica." The girl said stuffily. 

"Ich heisse Erick!" The boy said tiredly. {So you are Erica..} Kurt pointed at the girl. She nodded. {And you are Erick. Right?} he pointed at the boy. "Ja." The boy said. Kurt turned to Professor X. "Their names are..." he pointed at the small girl who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Erica and this is.." he pointed at the somewhat taller boy with a long skinny neck, a big round head, and wild frizzy bluish-black hair that seemed to sick out in all directions. "Erick." He finished. "Do they speak English?" Ororo asked. "Sprechen sie englisch?"

"Vielleicht." (maybe)

"Ja oder Nein?!" 

"::Sigh:: Ja..."

"Anglisch es 'ard. Deutsch es easy." Erick said sadly. Professor X silently gave a sigh of relief. "Jean, Kurt, can you show them the guest rooms? Ororo and I need to talk." He turned to look back at Erick and Erica, but there was only two empty spots where they stood. They reappeared in a puff of smoke. Jean wrinkled her nose as she expected a stench worse than brimstone. Instead, she got an exotic scent of incense and burning. Erick and Erica were back and had a knapsack slung across their shoulders. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. The deafening sound of a crash sounded through the room. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Jubilee screeched from somewhere nearby. Everyone winced. 

Kurt started ushering the twins towards the doorway. Jean poked her head through. The hall was quiet. "OK, the coast is clear." She said cheerfully. Walking through a couple of hallways, the teenagers breathed a sigh of relief as nothing unfortunate happened. Loud thumping was heard in the hall. Kurt cringed as he recognized the unforgettable sound of Tabitha clomping down the corridor. She screeched to a halt once she nearly ran into the others. "Hey, Blue! What's up?" She asked excitedly. The twins couldn't help but stare at her. Tabitha, also known as Boom-Boom, had that effect on most people. "Unglaublich!" said Erick. Tabitha glanced at who had spoken. For a split second there was silence, then she burst into a squeal of laughter and picked up Erick. "OHHHMYGOSH! HE'S SOOOOCUTE AND FUZZY!" she exclaimed with happiness and hugged him tightly. The rest looked just as amazed as Erica, who backed up and took refuge behind Jean. Erick wiggled in protest as he tried to escape her bear-hug. "Uh.....Boom-boom...he can't breathe." Kurt said hesitantly. Tabitha looked at him, then roughly dropped Erick on the floor. "Right. Bye, Kurt Junior!" She called, walking through another door. Erick was panting hard after that encounter. He'd rather face Wolverine anytime than be with that girl for five seconds in the same room. "You OK?" Jean asked. Erick nodded, too tired to talk. Kurt chuckled and walked down the hall. A few more hallways later, they finally made it to the spare bedrooms. 


	5. Chapter 5: Prison Quarters

The two rooms were adjacent to each other in the corridor. Kurt led Erick into one, and Jean led Erica to the other. She watched Erica admire the bedroom with a childish delight. "Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke!" Erica said with great emotion. She bounced off of the bed and somehow attached herself to Jean and gave her a big hug, at least how far her arms could reach. Jean gave her a smile. "I need to go now, but if you need anything, just ask." Kurt had already left and there was arguing in the hall at who was going to scour the pans. Erica sighed, very much relieved at the change of events in her unfortunate life. Erick poked his head into her room. "Was mochten Sie essen?" he asked. Erica's stomach rumbled before she could reply. {Everything.} she muttered. Before Erick could question her further, he fell to the ground, disappearing from view. {Erick?!} She cried out, and sprinted over to the door. In front of her were three very confused-looking Jamies, with one of them sitting on top of Erick. 

"What the--?"

"Hey!"

"Wh-Who are you?" one of them demanded. Erica glanced at him and burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, tell us the joke!"

"Quit bustin' your gut and tell me what's going on!"

"What about me?"

"Or me? Hello? There are others here, in case you haven't noticed." Another said haughtily. Completely bewildered as the rest of the multiples, Erick sighed as Erica went into more peals of laughter. {What is so funny?} he asked, his voice muffled by being sat on. One of the Jamies jumped up like he was sitting on fire. "Yikes! There's two of you! Do you multiply too?" Erick shrugged. "Beats me." He said simply. Erica managed to conquer her laughter and was staring curiously at the other two multiples who where in the process of absorbing one another. "Es der a die Kuche somevhere?" she asked. Her poor tummy was growling louder and louder. "A what?" Jamie asked, scratching his head. "Kitchen?" She asked hopefully. "Uh, yeah. Sure, just follow me!" He marched triumphantly off in the direction of food. The twins hastily followed him. Finally, someone he could actually be with! Jamie's heart lifted at the prospect of having new friends. So what if they looked weird. But they are sure fun to be with. Laughter echoed the halls as he and Erica swapped jokes with each other. Once in a while, Erick would try to add one of his own, but they were so bad that they weren't even funny.

Successfully making it to the kitchen, Jamie taught the art of navigating the kitchen. Something he had mastered when he was once again, left out of a training session. All was going well, until Kitty decided to sneak in for a snack. Erick and Jamie were rummaging around in the junk food bin when they heard a shrill scream. 

Trying for once not to get in trouble, Erica observed the huge kitchen. There were millions of cupboards, a ginormous refrigerator, (in her perspective) and even a TV. How much better can it get? Footsteps on the tile diverted her attention. She turned around, her big yellow eyes meeting Kitty's brown ones. Kitty took a large step backwards from the little girl that looked so much like one of the guys that always seemed to creep her out. A plastic cup fell on the floor that Kitty had previously been holding. The sudden noise startled both of them. And then Kitty opened her mouth and screamed in shock once she found her voice. Erica tripped over her tail and stumbled. A spark of electricity sped from her hand and hit Kitty in the leg. Surprised, Kitty started falling through the floor and yelped in pain. Another spark sent her running from the kitchen at full speed. More footsteps were heard. About ten minutes later almost the whole X-men team came through the door. No doubt Kitty had said something to everybody when they asked her why she looked like she saw a ghost. "What is going on here?!" Scott's voice thundered through the kitchen. Erick quickly ducked behind Jamie, who was at least a head or two taller than him. Erica was nowhere to be seen. Jamie looked up at Scott with big innocent blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. At that moment, Erica's head started reappearing through the kitchen table. It reminded Scott a lot of Kitty phasing. When she finished being whole again, she glanced at the X-Men team in alarm. Scott took an involuntary apprehensive step backwards when his saw the little she-elf. For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Kurt was the first to snap out of it. He walked over and patted her on the head. "Ach, it's just Erica and Erick." He said nonchalantly. Erick peeped over Jamie's shoulder. Somebody else gasped. Then Kitty's indignant voice was heard over the others. "Well, you can, like ask 'em, like why did they attack me in the kitchen?" Kurt sent Kitty a withering look. "It vas an affident! You start it!" Erica said with great difficulty. Kitty was immediately on the defense. "You like, shocked me twice. And it hurt!" 

"You sqweamed!"

"So?"

"You scare me. I didnae know to do dat!" Erica protested. Kitty didn't answer and flounced out through the wall. "What's with the squirts?" Logan asked. Out of all the X-men, he seemed to be the least unsettled about their newest guests. "Zhey teleported over here by accident. Then they ran into you guys. That is the extent of my knowledge, 'cept they won't say vhere zhey are from and zhey speak German and are learning English. They also seem to have a rep for scaring the whole mansion at the same time...Which.." he added mournfully. "vas held by me. Already zhere is competition." Scott had the barest hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Er-Sorry about what happened out there. You ah, just surprised me." Erica grinned. "Don't 'pology to me." She stuck her thumb at Erick, who was still hiding behind Jamie. "Mien bruder vas de vone." Scott just stared as this kept getting weirder and weirder. "He's your brother?" (No? really? I couldn't tell!) Erick, this time, grinned, and teleported to sit next to his sister on the table. "Ja-My twin bruder." Erica added sagely, milking this for all it's worth. "Well, hope you like it here." He said and scooted out the door with amazing speed. Erick stared at the table. "Dey are scarwed of us." He said sadly. Kurt ruffled Erick's already wild-looking hair. "Don't vorry. When Keety saw me, she scared me so bad I dropped my bowl of popcorn. What a waste." Erica covered her mouth to muffle her chuckles. Even Erick smiled. "If you need anything, just ask." He left with that memorable stench of brimstone. Erick wrinkled his nose in disgust and coughed. Little sparks flew out and there were new burn spots on the black-and-white tile. "Vasn't me!" Erica chirruped cheerfully. Erick glared at her. She adverted her gaze to Wolverine, who was plucking a beer out of the fridge. Her eyes widened when she saw his claws pop out and open the bottle. "Whatcha lookin' at, Brighteyes?"

"Nuffin." *SHH* Erica snatched several items before she also disappeared with a scent that is also unforgettable, yet at least it smells better than brimstone. Jamie practically dragged Erick out of the kitchen to show him around the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6: Accidental Attempts at Escapi...

-the next morning (early)-

"Come on, Kurt! Get up!", yelled Scott. 

"Coming, I am vide avake, thanks to you." mumbled Kurt sleepily. "It was a long night."

"Well, Kurt I hope you haven't forgotten today's the last of the final exam."

"Like, please, how can like anybody like totally forget?" asked Kitty as she phased through the wall.

"Beats me." said Scott. 

"Vell, cummon! Last one to the table doesn't get breakfix!" Kurt said be fore he *BAMF*ed to the kitchen.

"Like cummon Scott, you like totally like know how Kurt like totally pigs out." yelled Kitty as she started to run towards the kitchen.

*Scott, what's going on?*

*Nothing, Jean. We are trying to make it down to breakfast before Kurt eats it all up.*

*oh….* 

------------**-------------------------*------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------

(Xavier Kitchen)

"Mmmmm. This breakfix vas the best!" Kurt murmured happily. "Kurt, like did you like save any food for us?!" Kitty shrieked. All that pretty much remained was a couple of pieces of toast. "Man, why did you have to totally pig out on us Kurt?" asked Evan gumpily. "Vell, the next time you train wif herr Logan, let's zee how hungry you are!"

"What are y'all yapping about this time?" asked Rogue. "Kurt, like totally, like ate up like our breakfast!" Kitty shrieked (again) while giving Kurt the Look. Kurt wilted and quickly apologized and then *BAMF*ed to his room to grab his stuff. Erick and Erica materialized under the table, hoping to find something good to eat. They waited until Kitty, Evan, and Rogue left the kitchen. Once deserted, they helped themselves to the remainder of Kurt's toast and found two large untouched cinnamon rolls hiding under a napkin. Erica snickered. This was probably going to be a school snack. Snooze you lose. She thought happily. Erick was giving her a boost to reach the rolls. A familiar scent went through her mind. What was it? She sniffed the air and sneezed. The twins disappeared along with the sneeze and the cinnamon rolls. 

"Ahhh… Yes, another peaceful day. Well, as peaceful as any day at the mansion." said Prof. Xavier to himself on the balcony. Below him, there were at least a dozen Jamies, and he watched Jubilee chasing Bobby, because her hair was a different color, and he hear Kitty shrieking in the kitchen. He winced. Hopefully, the mansion would still be standing…

*Professor?*

*Yes, Jean?*

*Could you talk to Kurt after school about not eating our breakfast when we aren't there?*

*He had that training last night with Logan, didn't he.*

*Ummm… Yeah.*

*I will speak to him about that. You had better leave soon or you will be late for school.*

*Thanks, Prof.*

*You're welcome.

"COME TO THE CAR ONCE YOU'RE READY!" yelled Scott (again)

*You know, Scott, we're not deaf.*

*Sorry, Jean* 

"Hey efrebody! Scott's blushing! Bye!" *BAMF* 

"Kids these days…" sighed Logan.

A thump and bump later, the mischievous twins landed on something hard. "Owww...Vas did yo do dat for?!" Erick whispered loudly. He rubbed his aching backside and tail. Before Erica could answer, their hiding place zoomed forward, knocking them down. When the car stopped momentarily, they could only give each other looks of total amazement before it lurched to the side again. Sometime later, much to the relief of the twins, the car finally came to a halt. 

----------------------------------*****-----------------****---------------------------------------------------****--------

(After 1st period)

"Man, that damn test wuz hard!" Evan complained. "Well, if you paid attention in class more often, maybe it would be easier." Scott replied. "Yeah right" Rogue chipped in. "Tell me about it. I had to memorize zhe Periodic Table for Chemistry!" Kurt said huffily. Kitty and Jean walked right past them, exclaiming how easy the tests were. "It's not fair! How come they get the easy tests?" asked Evan. 

*Hello? It's because we studied and paid attention in class.*

*(Everybody) Ohhhhh……*

"Uh-oh...." Erica said. {What now?!} Erick asked grumpily. {We are now in a car trunk.} She pointed at a bag of tools that had been poking into her. Erick sighed. What next? He wondered. {Then let's go back.}

{No can do. It's out of our range. Try it. You'll go nowhere.} 

"Wanna bet?!" Angry and tired, Erick decided to switch to English. There were just some things you just can't say in German. 

"Yep." Erica smirked in his face. He grumbled under his breath and thought about the last place they were. A puff of smoke came, along with the stench of something burnt. He stood in front of his sister, fuming. {Look at what you did! Now the car's going to stink like you!} Erick glared at her. Suddenly, he managed to tackle her in the limited space they were in. She giggled and delivered him a kick in the belly. Winded, he sat across from her and tried to think of a way to get out of here without getting in trouble. To give him inspiration, he started munching on the now-cold cinnamon roll. Erica did likewise. 

__

Lunch bell rings. "Finally! Now I can eat after all zhat testing!"excaimed Kurt. "Oh, boy here we go again…" sighed Scott under his breath. Every body went to their usual lunch eating spots. 

Meanwhile, everybody was trying not to stare at Kurt's overloaded tray of cafeteria food. "Man," whispered Evan to Scott, " where does he pack it all in?" Just as Scott was about to answer, Duncan, the school's football star for being a jerk, put his foot directly in Kurt's path. It all happened so fast, that barely anybody had time to think. Somehow, the trip did have a ill-side effect. When Duncan tripped Kurt, Kurt's tray went sideways as he tried to save his food, straight into Duncan's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" somebody yelled. The X-men quickly sprinted out. As it turned out, it was a wise decision. The cafeteria turned into a war zone of flying food. 

__

Next period bell rings. "Already? I need more time to get ready, not to mention I'm starving." Kurt moaned on the way to Math. Once again, the gloom of testing was upon the Xavier Students and the rest of the school… (dum, da, dum ,dumm…)


	7. Behind the Scene

------------------*-----*-----------*------------*-------*---------*---------*------------*---------------*--------------------*-

Sooner or later school finally ends for the day. Everybody is whooping for joy as Friday comes to an end, and exams are finished. Kitty, Kurt, and Evan come sprinting towards Scott's car. Rogue walks by, going for a ride with Risty, her best bud. Scott and Jean come walking calmly towards Scott's car and Scott is so happy that he can take Jean home in _his_ car. "Like hurry up!" Kitty yells. "Yeah, the time is ticking!"Evan chips in. "OK, all right, I'm coming." sighs Scott. He unlocks the trunk and everybody started to toss their bags in, too preoccupied with Friday night ideas to notice someone was there. Kitty, Kurt and Scott threw their bags in with quite a force. After it landed, two squeaks of protest froze them in their tracks. There were two sneezes, and Erick and Erica appeared on the bags with a soft plop. Startling Kitty once again, she opened her mouth to shriek. "YII--" Her scream was muffled by Kurt's fuzzy hand. "SHH! You're going to get us in trouble!" Scott glared at the stowaways. "What do you think you were doing?" He whispered menacingly. Erica tried her best to look completely innocent. Even though she might look strange, she still has those cute-kid-puppy-dog-eyes that few could resist. "It vas an axe..affe...der unfall..ummm.." She stammered, trying to remember her English she often ignored. "Not our fault." Erick finished. She looked at him gratefully. "Uh..Scott?" Jean interrupted Scott's disciplinary lecture, much to the relief of others. "We better get out of here. I'm sure some people are wondering why you are talking to your car trunk." Scott looked up and saw some of the football seniors snickering in his direction. He blushed and grabbed Evan's limp backpack and placed it gently next to Erica. He had his hand on the trunk when there was a loud thump of a hop. "Yo, Summers. Whacha doin'?" 

"Go away Toad, nobody wants you here." Jean said angrily. "Aww..whatsa matter. Don't want me to see what's in the trunk?" Toad asked after seeing Kurt, Scott and Jean standing in front of the open car trunk. "Yeah, Summers, what's in the car? I saw ya arguning with it. Some of us were wondering if you're crazy." Lance stepped into view. "Just...go..away..." Scott said slowly. "Ja, zhere's nothing to see." Kurt added. "Mind if I, take a look?" To the horror of the Xavier students, a huge earthquake started up. Knocking them to their feet, the ground shuddered as if it were about to be ripped apart A wave of ground picked up Scott's beloved car and rolled directly in front of Toad. Toad poked his head inside the car. "There's nuthin' there! Just some cummy ol' backpacks." He said miserably. The X-men breathed a sigh of relief. "Now get outta here before I make you a fried toad!" Scott threatened. "Not if there's a crowd!" Lance crowed. "Hey whazzat?!" Kurt held his breath as Toad shuffled the backpacks around. Sooner or later they're going to be found. And there's nothing they can do about it. "YEOWCH!!" Toad yelped, sucking his fingers and hopping around. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Evan snorted with laughter, but was soon silenced by one of Scott's death glares. Lance glanced at Toad. "What's the matter with you?" 

"There's something alive in there! It hurts!" Toad refused to answer any more as he jammed his fingers in his mouth. Lance sighed and strode over to the car. Kurt and Scott sprinted over to block his view. " Show's over." Kurt said sternly. "Whatcha gunna do, fuzzy? Scare me with you looks?" Lance taunted. "Move it." Kurt and Scott stayed put. "Scott!" Jean called. Before she or he could even reply, a whoosh of air confirmed their worst fears. "Heyscottyboy!Isthiswhatyourehiding?" Pietro stood in front of them, holding Erica by her tail. "OWOWOWOW! Leggo! You're hurting me!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Leave her alone! She's just a little kid." Kurt protested. "Wrong,blueboy!" He paused to speak slower. "We're taking her anyway." Scott had his hand on his visor, ready to fire. "Blast me, and you'll hurt the kid too. Syonara slowpoke!" 

With that, he zoomed off. "Jean!" Scott yelled. "I'm on it!" She called back. Pietro was already at the fence that connected to the school and the parking lot. Erica was too stunned as she was whisked away at superspeed to react of any sort. Not like she could do anything either. Especially when one's tail was constantly being jerked from side to side. Without warning, he jerked back. The momentum was too much, and Erica flew out of his grasp and sailed into the crowd that was watching the whole episode. Several of the students scattered, but not quickly enough for Erica to cannonball straight into Duncan. With a yell, they both sank into the crowd. All hell broke loose right then and there. People became a screaming mob, running in every which way, trying to escape what their imaginations had imprinted in their minds. Shouts of "Demon!" were also heard. Erica ran trying to avoid stomps on her feet, hands, and tail. She finally found refuge behind a large tree. Trembling with fear, she curled up into a ball. 

Much to the relief of the other mutants, Prof. X appeared, the Brotherhood disappeared. Kurt ran off with Jean to locate Erica. He found her behind an old oak, head between the knees, crying softly. Her shirt was ripped in several places. "Hey!" He called out gently. She looked at him, her eyes widening. She started backing away from him. Puzzled, Kurt stepped closer to her. "Go awaway!" She shrieked and ducked beneath a nearby bush. He nearly slapped himself in his stupidity. She had never seen him with his holowatch on. Of course she would be scared to death of him. Checking to make sure there was nobody nearby, he turned his precious holowatch that hid him from the world at large. "It's me, Kurt!" He called out again, this time louder. A sneeze and sniff later, Erica teleported behind him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. {Kurt?} He knelt down next to her and picked her up. {Ja.} She breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed a cheek next his. He looked at her in surprise. {You're furry too!} Erica gave him a big grin. {And softer.} She looked around and shuddered. {Are the bad guys gone?} Kurt ran his fingers through her hair. {Ja, they're all gone. It's time for us to go.} She hugged his neck as he teleported to the car. {There were so many. So much yelling and stomping. I don't want to go there ever again.} The memories still frightened her, and she sobbed into his chest. Prof. X looked at him, worried. "It's OK, Profezor. She's just scared. I'll take her back." Not waiting for an argument, he vanished with a *BAMF*. 

"No fair! How come she gets the best way to get home?" Erick whined to himself in back of the professor's car. *Because you weren't responsible enough to leave when you had the chance. I'm disappointed in you, Erick. You should know better than this.*

Erick cringed as the sudden use of telepathy was used.

*I can't help it! Eferyfink vas going too fast for me!*

*You're older than her.*

*Ja, by fwree minutes.*

*We will discuss this later, once everyone is together.*

Professor X, who held a record for somehow being ready and getting everyone that he needed in the same room in an amazing 30 seconds. The twins and Kurt were sitting on the same couch together, Scott was standing, and Jean was sitting on a comfy overstuffed chair. They all glanced at the professor, waiting. "We shall start on the top. Twins, would you care to explain how you got into this mess in the first place?" Erick and Erica cast dark looks at each other. "Vellll....." She started. "Uh, ve vere munching on da cimonim rolled. I sneezed an' vent to ah...somefink....

"Ve didnae know vhere ve vere. Zhen zhe car start moving, an ve couldn't get back. Ve got scawred an vaited for help."

"You could have asked, you know."

"Ve dinnit know!" 

"An ich habe grossen Hunger!" At all the confused looks on the non-German speaking people, Kurt quickly translated. "They, ah, are very hungry. Zhey haven't eaten since brekfix." Prof. X sighed. "You can take them to go and eat something, Kurt." Kurt smiled cheerfully. "All right! Let's eat!" He grabbed the twins and disappeared. The scent of brimstone lingered in the air, making others wrinkle their nose in disgust. 

For once, the nearly-always-busy kitchen was silent and empty. 

{What do you want to eat?}

{Everything!}

"OK......"

Kurt then sets out three plates and begins to build three burger gut-bombs. The twins go sit on the chairs by the table while looking all around them, fascinated at the idea that they could live here (in the mansion). Kurt begins to hum under his breath, thinking that this wasn't so bad. Another set of footsteps can be heard in the kitchen. The twins quickly slide off their chairs and under the table. 

"KURT, LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Kitty screeched at Kurt, mortified at the thought of him eating three burger gut-bombs. Both Kurt and the twins wince at the sound.

"oh, umm guten tag, Keety." Kurt blushed while trying to look for the twins, making sure that they weren't the source of the screaming. "Kurt, look at me. These like aren't healthy for you. You like don't care about what you eat. Don't you like care about like what you eat? You, like should be punished for eating MY breakfast." Momentarily, Kurt was caught off guard at this statement. Here he was, getting screamed at by a girl that he liked, for something that he didn't do. ::sigh:: Girls are so confusing.

"Keety, theses aren't for me, vell, except for one, and zhat's for the loss of mein lunch."

Kitty was surprised at this statement and felt ashamed at her outburst. "so, if they aren't like for you, who are they, like totally for?" Once again, Kurt was caught off guard. How is he going to explain this to her? He already knew that she had a hard enough time with him, and she screamed at them several times at the latest visitors, so how was he supposed explain this?

"Well, Kurt, I'm like, waiting."

"Er.., ummm, tut mir leid, frauline."

{Twins!}

Kitty looked at Kurt quizzically, wondering whom he was calling. There was a small, but a quick flash of blue, and there they were, hiding behind Kurt's pants. Each one poked their head out on the side of his pants. 

"EEEEEEKKKK!" screamed Kitty (again). Both the twins hide behind Kurt, each holding their hands over their ears in hopes of blocking out the sound. Even Kurt covered his ears. 

Then there was a pause. The sudden silence allowed momentary relief for the victims of Kitty's screams. Somebody softly crying broke the silence. The twins couldn't stand it anymore. Here they were at a very nice place, with people that accept them for who they were, even with one looking like them. And, now somebody screams at them more than twice in a row. Kurt knelt down and started try to soothe them by hugging them, in the process he manages to glare at Kitty. Kitty, still shocked about what she had seen and done, sulked off to her room. After Kitty stalked off, Kurt decided they had enough problems.

{So do you want to eat or what?}

__

sniffs {JA!}

{That's the way I like it!}

The fuzzy trio sat down, and proceeded to eat a well-deserved meal.


	8. The Truth

Sometime later, the ever-hungry elf, and his two new companions are stuffed. 

Mmmmm. {That was good!}

{Can't believe the both of you! You ate more than me!}

{Two burger gut-bombs are delicacies when you are starving.}

::BURP!!!::: "Shame on you, Kurt! You're supposed to be an example for the twins."   
"Sorry, frau Munroe. I couldn't help myself."

"I guess you are too full to eat dinner."

:::Sigh:: "Ja."

"Take them upstairs, before they fall asleep." Looking at the twins, with a full tummy sat warm and contented. If Kurt doesn't move fast enough, he'll have to carry them upstairs. Kurt then chuckles to himself and goes over to the furry pair. 

{Come on, bed-time!}

Yawn...{Already?}

Both of them yawn some more, stretch like cats, and carry their dirty dishes to the sink. (Aren't they good little fuzzy elves?) They slightly stumble over to where Kurt is standing. Footsteps are heard again in the kitchen. 

"Hurry up and teleport, Kurt. We don't need another episode like the one you had with Kitty. " Ororo urged him. Kurt cringed at that memory. 

"Ja." 

"'Niftt!"

*BAMF* 

The fuzzy trio ends up in the hallway in between Erica's and Erick's bedrooms. They tiptoe quietly into her room. Erica quickly jumped up onto her bed and swept the junk off of her bed. {What is that?} Kurt asked as they frantically tried to put the stuff in a well-worn bag. The twins eye each other uncertainly. "Should ve tell him?"

"I dunno. Can you keep a secwet?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wunderbar! Sit down on das bett. Erica patted a spot for Kurt to sit down. Erick moved over to make room. 'K vere do ve start?...Ummmm zhis stuff are das Gedachtnis, memories of home." Erica dug into her bag for a few seconds. There were several clinks of metal while she rummaged through. "Aha!" Erica pulled out a neck manacle and a large whip. "Zhis is vhat ve wore at home." Kurt looked at her suspiciously. "Dis vas to keep us in line. Ve vere in a freak show." Erick took off his shirt and bared his back to him. Kurt stared in horror at the sight. "Vhat is zhis?!" He traced a finger on a zig-zag trail of marks. 'Punishments. Ve vere whipped vhen ve were bad. So.." Erick said with a sad smile. "Ve vere very bad." Erica pulled a wrapped knife out and handed it to Kurt. "Ve vere first threatened vif zhat." 

"Vas?"

"Cuz ve're 'demon children'" she said sarcastically. "Ja," Erick added. "Many a das dorf ve performed in attacked us." Erica pulled out an ancient-looking torch. "Most tried to burn us at zhe stake. Sieben times, actually. Ofers vere more creative." She showed Kurt a bag of bullets. "Ve pulled zhem out of the chickens when somebody vas chasing us. He shot more chickens zhen hitting us. Anndd.." she pulled out another small bag. "Zhis vone, has a hatchet head. Someone did try to cut our heads off. Now you know vhy ve ran away and are 'fraid of der menschlich." She took a deep breath after finishing her speech. Kurt looked at them. "This really did happen?"

"Ve vouldn't be here if it isn't." Erick said cheerily. Erica yawned. "Talking makes me tired. I'm going to sleep..."

Kurt: {Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?}

Both: {What are pajamas?}

Kurt: :Sigh:: {You know, comfy clothes you change into before you go to bed?}

Erica: {Nien. We don't have any. Nobody bothered to give us any.}

Erick: {It sounds nice, pajamas. Wonder where I can find some...}

Kurt: {Hold on to your fur. I'll try to find some.}

*BAMF*

Erica wrinkles her nose. {What's that smell?} {Well, you know when I teleport, I smell like a, umm, er, barbecue grill.} Erick answered. Erica giggles at this, and got a glare from her brother. {YOU smell like incense when you teleport.} He tried to satisfy himself with a smug look while laying back, but it's kind of hard to do that when your tail is being pulled. Owowowowow! Erica giggles again while her brother is dancing around in pain. {What did you do that for?} Hehehehe! {Your tail got caught in the bed rails. You pulled it when you leaned back.} Still in pain, he glares at his sister while hugging his tail to himself. 

*BAMF*

Kurt:{I'm back!}

Erick: _(mumbles)_ {about time...}

Kurt:{What did you say?}

Erick: {Nothing.}

Kurt: {Ok. I searched high and low, to the farthest and darkest reaches of my closet. I found two sets of too-small-for-me, dusty, custom-made pajamas, that mien family made me take.}

Both: "DANKE!"

Kurt: Shhh! {Other people are eating dinner at this time. They will meet you later, at a better time.}

Erica: ::sigh:: {It's because we're...different.}

Kurt: {Ja. It took them a week to get used to me. Don't know how long it'll take them this time. You're lucky you have me to watch out for you two.}

Erick: {Can, you be...umm...like a big brother to us? I know not officially, though...but we look so much alike...}

Erica: {Ja. Bitte?}

Kurt _(grinning)_: {I'd never thought you'd asked. Ja. I'll be your big brother.}

{YAY!!} both the twins snuggle up to Kurt. He felt happy, and he'd never admit it to the others, but responsible. Somebody trusted him with their deepest and darkest secrets, and he wasn't going to fail them. Hey, maybe that's what girls look in a guy. Why else would Jean like Scott? He grinned again feeling their soft fur. Wonder what they put in it to make it so soft...

{All right, now go and get changed for bed. }

Both: {Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg!}

Erica makes it to the door first and slams the door shut in Erick's face. Erick pouts and leans against the door.

{It's not fair Kurt!}

{Sorry, you snooze, you lose.}

{What's that supposed to mean?}

{Umm...something about being ready all the time.}

Erick snorted, looking unconvinced. Erica opens the door, causing Erick to lose his balance. 

{You're done already?}

{Ja. I'm a fast changer. I had to roll the pants up a bit; they were too long. And I have to keep on pulling up the pants, because they're too big. }

Meanwhile, Erick sprints in the bathroom to change.

{Guess you're going to have to go shopping for new cloths tomorrow.}

{But I like these! Besides, I'm waaaaay too skinny for my own good; never had enough to eat.}

Erick pops out of the bathroom. 

{The results are the same, even though I am a tad bit fatter than mien sister.}

Kurt: {Good night! I've bee trying to tell you before, but you must get some sleep before tomorrow.}

{Ja, you're right. Good night.} Kurt turns off the light, then *BAMF*s to his room. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now. He 

didn't want anything to happen, like what happened in the kitchen earlier this evening or yesterday. Wonder why Kitty is so scared of them? They're awfully cute for little kids. Much too cute to be considered a monster. 

There is rusting in the twins' bedroom. 

{Did you bring the night light?"}

{Of course!}

{Here's a switch to plug it into.}

{Don't tell Kurt I'm afraid of the dark.}

{Are you nuts? I'm just as afraid as you are. Goodnight!} Now, at last, both fall fast asleep in their soft, comfortable beds.


	9. The beginning

(Kurt's bedroom)

After a couple minutes of tossing and turning, Kurt sort of falls out of his bed after looking at his holowatch, deciding that going to bed around 7 o' clock was definately not his curfew. Just as he decides to pop in the kitchen for a snack, Kitty phases through the wall, holding three cold pieces of pepperoni pizza on a plate to him. This completely catches Kurt by surprise. Taking a deep breath, she quickly apologized to Kurt.

"IamsosorryKurt.Ididnotmeantoscareyouorhurtyourfeelingsorscaretheduplicatesofyou.Pleasepleaseforgiveme.I'msosorry!" 

"Vhoa, Keety, you sounded like Quicksilver there. Slow down."

Taking another deep breath she apologized to Kurt, but much slower than before.

"I am like so sorry Kurt. I like totally did not mean to scare you and like trashed your feelings or scare the duplicates of you. Please, please can you like totally forgive me. I totally understand if you'll never forgive me or like even talk to me. I am like so sorry!"

There was a silence in the room.

"Keety, I accept your apology, but I don't know if zhe tvins vill. You scared zhem badly, zhey are scared of those vho are human or look like humans. Tomorrow you can apologize to zhem, if zhey are ready. Please don't criticize me on my eating ever again."

Kitty, who was till feeling ashamed, felt hurt at this lecture. Like she ever got a lecture from Kurt. Something had changed in this fuzzy elf, and she hoped it was for the better. "I'm sorry, Kurt." Then she quickly phases through the wall, leaving the plate of pepperoni pizza on his desk.

Kurt was still puzzled at the fact this all happened. He never got an apology from Kitty before. Hey, maybe she likes me! Enjoying this fact, he settled down to eat the cold pizza, despite what his stomach wanted. He was never one to waste good food.

(Xavier's Office)

Prof. X is alone in his room. Thinking about the past events today. Hmmm... there is something strange about those twins. I mean, how many people do you meet that have the same characteristics as Nightcrawler, not mention both are identical to each other. They also speak German. What I find interesting, if not unnerving, is how they first looked at Ororo and me. (That is correct grammar!) It looked like they were afraid, like we were going to do something harmful to them...and I sense something in them that I never felt before. It feels like raw power...but most mutants did not gain their abilities until during puberty. Nobody ever felt like this in the mansion. This is all very puzzling... 

It is 10 o' clock at night. The dreaded curfew hour. Everybody starts to go to their rooms to sleep, while some of them are speculating where Kurt is, wondering why he missed out on dinner. It wasn't like him to miss out on dinner, especially on pizza night. Scott was one of these people. He decided to ask Kurt himself. 

Knocking quietly on Kurt's door, hoping that Kurt hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Kurt? Are you awake?"

"Ja. Come in." Scott then comes inside the room, and sits on Kurt's bed, while Kurt is sitting at his desk. 

"What's with you today? You missed dinner, and Kitty's been sulking around the mansion, but nobody knows why."

::sigh:: "I knew it would come to zhis."

"What? Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

" What?"

"It's the twins! I've been in charge of zhem for a while, and that's all. I even got eat two dinners!" Kurt said happily.

Scott groaned. "Figures."

"Keety always yells whenever she sees them. Don't ask me why, but she actually apologized to me for doing it."

"Kitty actually apologized? You sure about this?"

"Ja."

"Maybe she likes you."

"Hopefully, but if not..."

"What?"

"I'll stick to Amanda."

"Who, that girl in your math class?"

"Yes." Kurt yawned, exposing his pearly white fangs. 

"Goodnight, Kurt. Thanks for explaining everything to me."

"'Night."

After Scott leaves, Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. Now, at least _he _won't act like Kitty still. Scott is still jumpy, but Jean seems to like them alot. Rogue won't even notice...unless they happen to be in her way. 

Kurt then slowly drifts off to sleep with these thoughts. 

------~~~~~~~*************----------------**********----------************~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------*-----

Kurt gets up at a reasonable hour, for once. Instead of usually getting up around lunchtime, he decided to get up around 10:00. What a miracle. The reason for this is that he was brimming with questions for the twins. Usually Kurt doesn't get this interested in new mutants, but then, most new mutants didn't come with his looks. Hope they are up... "ROBERT DRAKES! YOU WILL NOT BE STANDING ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU!!!!" Kurt winced. That must've woken everybody up. At least the twins weren't being yelled at. He forgave Kitty, but he didn't know how the twins would take it. 

Erica was the early riser of the two, so by the time Erick got up, she was already prepared for the day. He stumbled sleepily into her room, his crazy-looking hair even more wild due to bed hair. "Mmm..guten morgen...sis." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Wake up sleepyhead." At that, his eyes flared wide-open. "Furface!" 

"Stinkyface!

"Fuzzybutt!"

"Slowpoke!" Erick leaped up to tackle her, but she had by that time teleported to the kitchen. He muttered something completely unprintable and that would get him in serious trouble before changing back to his old clothes and meeting her at the table. Ignoring some of the amused looks of the morning people around here, they succeeded in finding the toast and stuffing it in the toaster without ruining the bread. Locating the jam, however was a different story. The first obstacle was to open the refrigerator. Erica tugged first, then Erick tried without any luck. They joined forces and pulled. 

Storm tried her best not laugh at the twin's antics in the kitchen. She stood there quietly, drinking her coffee. "Whatcha watchin' 'roro?" She turned slightly towards the voice. "Erick and Erica seem to be having a bit of difficulty in the kitchen. They are learning quickly, though." All she got was an arched brow from Logan as he walked away with a newspaper. She glanced at the kids again. 

They managed to open the door with such force, it sent them tumbling head over tail. Erica then sat on her brother's shoulders and hunted through the fridge for that damn jam. 

"Morning, Ororo." Jean said brightly. "Shhh." Ororo said with a smile. "What?" 

"I'm watching the twins get their own breakfast. It is quite hilarious." Jean turned and glanced at Erica sitting on Erick's shoulders. "Oh, yeah." She said with a grin. Jean closed her eyes and tried to remember where she hid the jam from the other X-men. She was rewarded by a squeak of surprise from Erica as it slid out from behind the cheese. Jean strolled into the kitchen and grabbed the toast and put it on the plate. It was a delicious golden-brown color. "Here you go." She said sweetly. Erick gave her one of his famous lop-sided grins that made him seem even more adorable. "Danke." After some time, Erica found a buttering knife for her precious jam. Jean handed them each a glass of milk. Once they said a silent Morning Prayer, they attacked their toast with vigor. Making her own breakfast of cereal, she waited until they were finished before talking. 

"Hey, umm I was talking to the professor, and said that you two needed new clothes. 'Specially you, Erica, after yesterday's episode." Erica winced at that memory. "So....he said I could take you shopping!" Jean said with glee. "Now, we need a big head start, cuz we need to get a lot of stuff. I already convinced Kurt to come along. Finish up your milks and get ready. Meet me in the kitchen once you're done. 'Kay?" The twins nodded, too shocked to say otherwise. Jean gave them each a hug and left the kitchen. Erica stared at her milk. {Want to have a milk-blowing contest?} She asked evilly. {Ja} Erick answered with a fiendish grin. "Vone, zwei, fwree. GO!" They blew into their straws. Bubbles in their milk grew and multiplied until they reached the top of the cup. "Ahem." A voice inturrupted. The twins looked up. "Uhh..." Erick stammered, embarrassed at being caught. "No milk-blowing." Ororo said firmly. They took the hint and meekly hopped to the sink and put their bubble-filled cups in. "Go and get ready, like Jean told you." They disappeared before her voice echoed the last word. Ororo grinned to herself and poured another cup of coffee. These children are definitely going to turn the mansion upside down. 

Fifteen minutes later, the twins finally met up to Ororo's standards. They had made at least ten trips to their room and back. Ororo looked disapprovingly at Erick's crazy hair. No amount of brushing or gel or hairspray had convinced it to go flat. It simply stuck up, unless it was wet, but the moment some of the water evaporated, it would stick up again. She sighed and decided to let it go. Jean and Kurt nearly arrived at the same time. "Morning, guys!" Kitty said while phasing through the ceiling. "What's happening?" The twins ducked behind Kurt. The other teenagers shot each other looks. "We're going shopping." Jean replied. 'Oh, can I come? Please, pleasepleasepleaseprettyplease?" She begged. "Not until you apologize to the twins." Kurt interrupted her. "Like, why?"

"Cause that's why we're going shopping. For them." Kitty paused for a moment and wondered if this is really worth it. "OK,OK...I'm like so sorry, I uh, like totally didn't mean it." Erica poked her head out. "Say you mean it!"

"I'm _SORRY_...honest." Kitty added, seeing the skeptical looks on everyone's faces. "Say you're sawry, cross your heart an' hope tae die!" Kurt snorted as he tried not to laugh at Erica's demands. Kitty looked to Jean for help. "I'm sorry..." she said softly. 'And cross my heart an' hope to die. There, I said it." Kitty said dramatically. Erica crawled up to Kurt's shoulder to have a better look at Kitty. "I 'cept your sawriness. An' no more yelling. It's bad for your lungs." Jean bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at Erica's kidish antics. "Since we got that settled, the professor wants to see the twins again." She managed to say calmly. 

" I vill take zhe twins over to zhe professor." Kurt volunteered. 

Grabbing the twins (again) Kurt teleported to Prof. X's office. He wasn't the only one that heard Jean's statement. In another part of the mansion, Bobby heard this too. He secretively made it to the bushes outside the mansion without anybody seeing him. It wouldn't do him any good to get caught there. Suddenly, Bobby changed. He got smaller, until he changed into a raven. Flying straight up, the raven headed in the direction of only one place. The Brotherhood. 

(Prof. X's office.)

*BAMF*

"Kurt, I'm glad that you could get here so soon." Seeing him puzzled, as well as the twins, he decided to explain a bit more. "Twins, could you step forward? I have a little gift for you." Kurt smiled. He remembered this moment too, not so long ago. "Now put out your wrist." Both of them put out their right wrist towards the professor, still looking confused. " I will put on this watch on each of you." Putting the watch on each of them, he continued, "These are very special, they can change your appearance. See this green button? This makes you change to look human. The red button means that you will turn back to your 'normal' self. Try it." Both twins push the green button. They gasp in shock. Instead of two blue, furry elves, they are changed. Both of them are tanned skinned, with blackish-brown hair, and with the biggest baby blue eyes.   
{Where's my fur?!}

{It's gone! My beautiful, blue fur is gone!}

{Mein Gott! I have umm, five fingers, and so do you!}

{WHAT HAPPENED???!!!!}

Chucking, Kurt explained to them again.

{This, watch, it makes you look different. You know that if you push the green button you look 'human'. Don't worry, you're still you. Now push the red button.}

The twins do as they are told and are relieved to be back to their furry blue selves.

{See! Now, when you have it on, you have to wrap your tail around your ankle. Also, don't teleport with the watch on, it really messes it up. And one more thing, you can let anybody touch you wherever the clothes aren't covering. If they touch you, they will feel fur, not skin. Remember this: green is for go for the holowatch and red is for stopping the holowatch.}

"Ja, your royal fuzziness." Erica and Erick saluted him in sync.

"Well, that's over. I trust you not to use your powers outside the mansion, unless it is an emergency. People aren't ready to know about mutants yet. Jean, Kitty, and Kurt will be taking you to get some clothes. Please be careful of your powers. Good luck."

Taking the mystified twins by the hand, Kurt *BAMF*s them to the living room, where Jean and Kitty are ready and waiting for the fuzzy trio.   
"So, can you like, turn your holowatchamacllit on?"

"Ja!"

The twins excitedly turn it on, knowing that they are still themselves. "Aren't they adorable?!"   
"It's like, so hard to tell which version is cuter, the holo or the fuzzy version!" Jean looked surprised at this sudden change in Kitty's behavior.

Kurt turns his holowatch on, surprising the twins even more.

"You got vone?"  
"Yep."

"Wunderbar!"

"All right! Let's go to Scott's car!"

"Hey! You didn't ask me!"

"I'm asking you now." Jean gives her 'please-oh-please-let-me-have-it' look that most boys find irresistible. "Fine, you can drive...."

"Danke!" the twins quickly reply. Scott looks at them again and sighs. "You're welcome, however you say it in German." 

"Bittishun." Kurt added. "What ever!"

"Cummon, I'll show you!" Each girl takes a twin by the wrist and sprints down to the garage. Getting them into the car, however, is a different story.   
"We go inna Auto?" Erica asks, looking very worried. "Why, what's wrong? The car's not gonna bite you!" Jean would have continued on, except Erica had her feet firmly planted down and refused to budge an inch. "Nien." She said stubbornly. Erick bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. Kitty and Kurt had ushered him into the car, and went to deal with his pigheaded twin. "You can't make me." Erica crossed her arms defiantly. "Like, come on! Doncha want to get new stuff?" Kitty asked. Erica shook her head. "Why not?"

"Cuz there's people."

"So?"

"Ach, don't vorry, lichben. Hold on, I know vhat to do. Jean, uh, you better keep her from teleporting. Zhis could get a bit rough." Jean eyed him suspiciously, but did as told. Kitty waltzed over to the car to check on Erick. Kurt knelt down to Erica's eye level. Ve can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. We need to go." Erica remained silent. "Fine zhen. I hate to do zhis...but it's for your own good. He lunged forward and grabbed her by her midriff. She tried to slither away, but was unsuccessful in his arm lock. Kurt half-dragged, and teleported in the car. Somehow, he managed to buckle her in. 

"Zhat's how you do it." He said with a small smile. Jean and Kitty rolled their eyes. 

The twins, knowing that Kurt knows German, but wanting to still talk to each other without their chaperones knowing, proceeded to talk in a language they had just mastered from reading books. The language was difficult to learn, and only the very determined could speak it fluently. The language came from books, Tolkien's books in fact, and that language was Elvish. It took many years to master, and in their spare time, the twins managed to learn to speak it fluently. (I do not claim the language. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien only!!)

(* Very special note: Elvish is a very beautiful language, and I don't want to ruin it. So, they must speak properly!)

-How did she do that? I could barely move!-

-She must be another gifted one. Like me, she her powers reside in the mind.- Before speaking any further, they are interrupted by Kurt. "Vhat language is zhat? I haven't heard of it before." "Yeah, tell us what you are saying. We want to know!" "It's so beautiful, flawless, where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Ve speak umm....vhat you'd call umm.... Elvish!"

"Vhat is Elvish?" Everybody is very confused at this point. "It'z a langvitch zhat iz in books." This only prompts more questions. 

"Like, how do you know this?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Vhat do you mean?"

Both twins are frustrated, and tired of answering questions that lead to only more questions. They decide to be rebellious. Instead of answering the questions, they sit, pout, and are silent for the remainder of the trip.

------****


	10. Torture

*--------------------------******-----------------******-------------*****----------------------*-********--------------

(In the Brotherhood umm.... house?)

"Yo, Pietro, this stuff is cool!" Toad picks up some cages and looks at some manacles. "What's it for?"

"IwillnottellyouuntilMystiquecomes.It'sveryveryimportant!" Pietro, aka Quicksilver, yells at Toad. "What's you're problem, dude? Got something to hide?" "NonononoIcan'ttellyou,it'ssecret!Magnetotoldmeso!" CRASH! Lance, getting tired of Pietro's antics decides to give the house a rumble to slow him down. In the process, some of the abused china in a lone shelf falls off. Blob tries to catch Pietro and make him talk, but like most people, is unsuccessful. "PIETRO! YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!!!!!" Lance roars at the top of his lungs. Pietro actually stands still. "Ihaveorders!Ican'tcan'ttell!AskMystique,askher!She'lltellyou,tellyou!" As if on cue, Mystique, slams open the door. "I'm back!" "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Pietro takes refuge behind Mystique. "I see we're getting a little impatient. Pietro, you didn't tell them anything, did you?" Pietro can only nod his head no, he is too speechless at the moment. Mystique does have that effect on people. "Well, boys, today is your lucky day. Magneto has ordered a capture of two mutants." 

"Yo, why does Magneto want 2 mutants, yo?"

"Shut up and listen. These traps, they are made from a special metal. They can block out any mutant's natural abilities."

:::GASP!:: The Brotherhood is shocked, even Pietro. Magneto hadn't told him that...

"Anyhow, there are the two wanted mutants. Apparently, Xavier met them first. They will be at the mall this afternoon. Get any bags or backpacks that are necessary to carry the traps. You will need them to capture them. If you are successful, Magneto has a reward for you." All the Brotherhood grins at this. "The reward is a higher position in his network, _and_ $10,000." Everybody is surprised at this kind of deal. Magneto must be pretty desperate for the mutants.

"So, who are the mutants and what do they look like?" Lance asks. Mystique hands out a wanted poster to him. "Hey...didn't we see these kids earlier?"

"Yeah, they were hidin' in the trunk."

"Summers wuz arguin' with 'em."

"WHAT?!" Mystique roared. "Uh....yeah. Pietro had 'em until Jean stopped him. Then he lost them." Lance stammered nervously. Mystique looked ready to tear Pietro apart. "You mean you had those brats in your grasp, and you LOST them?!" 

"Actuallyitwasonlythegirlshelooksjustlikelikelike--" Mystique glared at Pietro, who was running around, trying to avoid her death grip and glare. "Yes, they look like my son. Forget that point. If we're going to get anywhere with Magneto, then you had better be successful. Here's the plan...."

*************************************************************************************************

"It's a good thing today's Saturday!" Jean commented to Kitty. "Like totally! That means the mall, is like open 'til 9:00!"

Erica is the first to get out of her pouting phase. She tugs at Kurt's pants and asks him something. {Can they shop that long?}

{I don't know. It's been a while since they dragged me out shopping, and I was with Scott.} Erick, deciding that there is no point in pouting anymore, asks Kurt another question. {How long are we going to stay?} He had already made some plans with his sister and Jamie about how to get back at Bobby. He couldn't wait to try it out. 

{Once again, I don't know. These girls are unpredictable.}

"Hey, Kurt! What are they saying?"

"Zhey, umm...want to know how long you are going to take them shouting, er.. I mean shopping."

{You mean torturing!}

"Shh!"

"Well, twins, maybe about two or three hours. It may take longer."

{I'm going to die...What time is it?}

{It's about three o' clock. Enough time for torturing::cough::, I mean shopping.} Hehehehe!

"Like, hurry up, you three! Or else, the shopping will take us even longer."

"I'm coming! It's hard to run like this!"

The girls take the beyond bored twins to several shops. One major shop they stayed in was JC Penny. Jean was trying to convince Erica to wear some girl clothes. "Niene! I like ozher clofthes!" "These would look soooo cute on you!"

"Don't care."

"Cummon, please!"

"Nien!"

"Please, pretty please?"

"No!"  
"Fine!" Looking around some more, Jean found some clothes that she fervently hoped that Erica would like. Who would've guessed she's so picky? The clothes consisted of some adorable Tommy Hilfigure jeans, a blue shirt that said Angel on it, some boyish looking tops , and some girl stuff that didn't look very girlie... Some 45 minutes later, Jean and Erica found some clothes they would compromise on wearing. Except two shirts. Erica found them in the boys' section and she would not give them up. One said "Soccer Pro", and the other was a shirt from Star Wars. On that one was a picture of Yoda. Those were the first shirts she found, and she wasn't going to leave without them. Finally, Jean let her have the shirts. At least Erick wasn't that picky...

A GAP and Old Navy later, with several more stores to go, Jean goes and takes the bags to put into Scott's trunk, because they are getting to be too much. She left Kitty, Kurt, and the twins going towards the food court. 

(Food Court)

With Jean gone, at least for a while, Kurt and the twins look for someplace to rest their tired feet. Kitty is the only one that doesn't seem to be too concerned with tired feet. As they go further in the food court, they happen to pass by the one and only Brotherhood sitting on a wooden bench. 

"Hey look! Everybody! It's Kurt, and look who he's with!" Lance yells. At this remark all the Brotherhood laughs. Poor Kurt is starting to blush. Nobody is more surprised than Kurt at what happens next. "Lance, like get a life! At least Kurt is more responsible than you are, I can't even trust you to not take me on any crazy adventures! Not only is he more responsible, he is much kinder and compassionate than you! So there!" Kitty flounces off, dragging Kurt by the arm with her. The twins, although momentarily forgotten, linger behind. One of them whispers to the other, while trying to keep up with Kitty and Kurt. Erick pauses for a second, then concentrates staring at the bench the Brotherhood is sitting upon. Noticing that it was bending dangerously low, due to Blob, Erick allows himself a sinister grin. CRASH! Then, without warning, the bench collapses, taking the Brotherhood with it. Before they run to catch up with Kurt and Kitty, they both stick their tongues out at he Brotherhood. Chuckling at what happened, Erick and Erica rush behind Kitty and Kurt, and act as if nothing happened. Jean comes back and asks Kurt and Kitty what happened. "Kitty, Kurt, do you know why a bench collapsed under the Brotherhood? And why are they here, at this mall, at this particular time?"

"I have, like no idea why they happened to be there. It might be, like, a strange coincidence. Can't you like, read their minds?"

"It might be more than a strange coincidence. I have a feeling they know something that we don't. I don't look in to anybody's head without his or her permission, unless the professor says otherwise. It is very difficult to read minds without others knowing. I would have to stand still for awhile. People would get suspicious. Plus, I don't know if they are telling the truth." 

"Zhe Bruderhood fell off the bench? Zhey veren't like that before, zhey vere teasing me..."

Erick and Erica looked back at the pandemonium they caused. It would be hard for anybody to figure out it was them. Erica could no longer hold it in, especially when she saw Pietro trying to get up under Blob and Toad. Giggling at the sight, she looks at her brother, at they both join in giggling. 

"Do zhey know something ve don't?"

"Beats me. Let's ask. Hey, twins! Can you come over to this table, please?" The twins finally stop giggling at least for the moment and each grab a chair. "Like what happened back there, the bench was fine, until we left?" 

{Should we tell them?}

{I don't know}

{Tell them what? Spit it out _now_!} Sticking out their tongues out at Kurt, they proceed to tell their story. "Vell, at least iz mein parts of zhe stories, ve zee zhe, umm...vhat iz it?" 

"Zhe Brotherhood."

"Zhe Bruderhood, and zhey are very mean. I vanted to say zhem names, but Erick 'ad a best idea." Both some more giggle at this. "Erick think zhat zhe, umm...banch, iz vay too low. He umm, Hehehehe, uzez 'is poverz! Boom! Zhen zhe banch breaks. Hehehehe!" Looking at both the kids and trying to make sense of this story, all the teenagers chuckled.

Trying to get control of herself, Jean decides it's time for more shopping. "Cummon, kids it's time to shop again!" Knowing that they are not the world's best shoppers, Jean and Kitty grab a kid and start taking them into the direction of Macy's. Much to their disappointment, Jean had them secured in a telekinesis lock. Their very fine fur made them slide easily out of any grip. Groaning that the shopping still isn't done, Kurt runs to catch up with the shoppers and their victims. At least they don't need new shoes...

In the depths of a Macy's, Jean and Kitty get distracted by a huge sale in the teens section. How could they resist? "Hey, Kurt? Can you like, watch them for a sec? There are some really cool clothes here!" Kurt sighed. "Sure." To his surprise, Kitty gives him a quick hug. "Thanks!" Then she dashed off with Jean. Erick rolled his eyes. Erica elbowed Kurt in the legs. "Vhat?"

"Shh! Let's sneak out of here! Ve need to escape! I need fresh air!" To prove that, Erica acted like she was drowning. "I...need fresh air..." 

"I get the message. Let's go." Erica jumped up and grabbed his hand. Erick started pushing him to the nearest elevator. "Hey.. you're going to make me fall!" he protested. Erick chuckled and pushed harder, making Kurt almost lose his balance. "That's it. You are definitely going to make me fall." He jerked up, and Erick tumbled to the ground. "Spoilsport." He mumbled. The trio was about to escape Macy's when they were interrupted.

An earthquake rumbled, causing almost everybody in the mall to stumble. "EARTHQUAKE!" Somebody yelled and the mall was in chaos as people tried to leave the building. "Yo Nightcreeper!" Toad hopped into view. Kurt took a disgusted step backwards, keeping the twins well out of reach. "I need to borrow a body or two." He spat green slime between Kurt's shoes. "Get out of here Toad, before you need a makeover." Before he could answer, a rush of wind whisked him away. "Can I take a rain check?" Toad asked the twins. They sprinted back into Macy's with him hot on their heels. None of the fleeing people noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of everyone else.


	11. Trouble in the Mall?

Kitty and Jean had already left the store with the crowd, trying to find Kurt and the twins. They found him tied to a pole with a gag in his mouth. "Where are they?" Jean asked, while untying him. "Toad, vas after zhem. Quicksilver had me dragged over here. "Some baby-sitter I am." He said with remorse. "Nonsense, it's hard to keep track of everyone when you're being attacked. I can find them. Hold on." She closed her eyes in concentration. "They're really scared. Toad still hasn't got them, but he's close. Maybe I can help them..."

*Erick, Erica?* Erica comes to a screeching stop and clutches her head in pain. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" She yelled in pain. Her tail flickered in and out of her hologram. Toad nearly landed on her when hopping. He reached into his bag. "One down, one more to go..." he said to himself. He reached for her, then... Erick rams into him at full speed, turning himself into a minature furry cannonball. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!!!" The force, fueled by anger and beginning telekinesis, sent Toad flying into the wall. 

*Erica? What's wrong?*

*GET OUTTA MY HEAD! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!* Erica screamed mentally. Jean snapped out of her trance and broke the connection. Sweat beads dripped on her face. "Like, what's going on? You look like you just ran a marathon." Kitty asked. "It's Erica...she can't take telepathy."

"vhat are you talking about?"

"I-I tried to talk to her, but it hurts her. She was in a lot of pain, and it was my fault." Tears clouded her green eyes. "We like, should split up and find them." Jean nodded blearily. "I'll contact the professor." The others agreed and ran off into different directions. 

Erick walked wearily to where Erica was sitting. {What are we going to do?}

{I don't know. I think I caused at least a thousand dollars worth of damage. Once this is all done, I am never going to go shopping again.}

{Me too. Where's Kurt?}

{I don't know. But I think I broke my holowatch.} Erica stared in fascination at Erick's hologram as it faded away. {You OK? You sounded...hurt.} Erica nodded and shuddered. "Jean vas talking to me...like you do sometimes. But you don't hurt. She did." She massaged her head. Erick helped her up and they started stumbling towards the exit. 

"Erick, Erica? Vhere are you?" a familiar voice called out. The twins brightened up as they heard Kurt. "Ofer here!" Erick yelled excitedly. Kurt stepped out behind some clothes. "Hey vhere were you? I couldn't find you anywhere." The kids ran up and hugged him. Erick froze the moment he touched Kurt's arm. "You're not Kurt..." Erica jumped back, and despite Nightcrawler's warning, teleported back a few yards. Erick was not as lucky. Before he could react, 'Kurt' touched his pressure points on his neck, and he went limp. Erica stared at him in horror and backed away. 'Kurt' paused for a moment to put some sort of ring around his neck and laid him on the floor. Then he began to get closer. But strange to say, he grew taller, turned the same color blue, and he became a she, for Mystique was coming to get her. "Come, my child. We have much to talk about." She said with a vampire grin. 

Meanwhile, the real Kurt was teleporting ahead. Kitty decided that she could find the twins somewhere else. All of the X-men are split up, trying to find the twins. The rest of the Brotherhood is supposed to keep them from doing this. (I said 'supposed to be' because Toad is out for a count) Starting from the ceiling, Kurt makes up his own route. He hears somebody yelling in German-English. Probably the twins. Hopefully it isn't too late. Following the sound, he manages to pick up on the trail. Some distance away, he spots them. They were in some weird-looking chains. And, a tall, blue lady was hauling them. Kurt groaned. Of all times Mystique had to be here...

Erick was still unconscious as Mystique picked him up. Erica followed her with great reluctance as Mystique dragged her by the arm. She dug her heels into the tile to try to keep her captor from getting any farther. Mystique glared at her and gave a hard yank. Erica tripped and tumbled to the ground. "I tried being nice, but you seem to be too stubborn to listen to me. You will pay the price for your disobedience." She wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. Erica just stuck her tongue at her. "Leave us alone..." she started to say, but then she broke down into tears as she realized that escape was virtually impossible. She had already tried to teleport and nothing happened, and Erick was out cold. Deep down inside, she started fuming. She was mad at herself for not being able to get out, mad at this creepy person who hurt Erick, and all the other people who keep on ruining her life. Tiny sparks of electricity danced around her and Erick. Mystique jumped as a spark hit her. She turned at looked at Erica. The small child was no longer moving. She stood straight up, and when she saw that women, her eyes turned from yellow to a bright light. Mystique dropped Erick and faced her, ready to fight. A ball of light forms between Erica's hands, glowing intensely. It grew and grew until it was almost as tall as Mystique herself. She stood in front of it, hypnotized. Then, just as she decided to make a break for it, Erica hurled it towards her. The sheer force sent her through the wall. For a split second, the twins glow like stars, and their chains evaporate into thin air. Erica stands still for a moment, then collapses onto the ground in dead faint. 

During this whole episode, Kurt watches from the ceiling, dodging a couple of stray blue sparks. Shocked, yet fascinated at the sight, he can hardly believe that it is little Erica doing this. *BAMF*

"Erick, Erica, are you guys OK?" He ran over to Erick, who was the closest to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Erick stirring slightly. "hmmmmmm....Kurt? Izzat you?" He opened his eyes and sneezed at that familiar stench. 'Ja-It's me. For real.' Erick gave Kurt a lop-sided grin. "Guess you know our secwret. Wo ist Erica?" Kurt's smile was quickly replaced by a look of concern. Something most people don't see everyday. 'Stay here. I'll bring her over here.'

"An hurry!" Kurt dashed over to where he saw Erica fall. He froze as he saw her small, frail form. He knelt down next to her and gently scooped her up. {Erica...It's me, Kurt. Are you all right? Say something if you can her me.}The only way to tell if she was even still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. {Bring her over here!} Erick called out. His voice seemed very weak. Trying not to jostle her, he teleported to where Erick lay. "I fink I can do zhis. Ve have a link between each other. I fink I have an idea. Here, put her next to me." Kurt gently laid her down next to Erick. He looked at her, then and Kurt slightly nervous. Erick placed his hand on Erica's forehead stroked her face softly and thought about all the times they had a blast together. A small shudder went through her whole frame, followed by coughing. "She lives!" Erick exclaimed happily. Erica sat up straight, nearly colliding into Kurt's face as he peered closer at her. "Uhh..my head. I fink I need a new body too...' she moaned, cradling her head. "Are you OK?" Kurt asked. "Relax....it only hurts when I laff..." She stopped talking and doubled over in pain. Erick grabbed her by the shoulders. {Quit lying and tell the truth!} Erica looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up.

{I'm all right! Really! Who is that really weird-looking mean person that tricked us?}

{She is a shape-shifter. That means she can make herself look like anything she wants to be. Her name is Mystique. She works for Magneto.} Hearing the name, Magneto, started the twins to shiver in fear. A loud, and I mean LOUD crash sounded through the mall. {What was that?}

{Sounds like somebody needs some help. I hope that Jean and Kitty are OK.}

{Me too!}

{Me three!} Erick stood up stiffly and helped Erica up. She wobbled for a moment, the leaned heavily on him. {Not ready...yet.} She murmered. Kurt grabbed her and started to carry her in his arms. "Hey!" she protested. Kurt looked down at her. Her yellow eyes glared mutinously at him. Her image inducer had broken down long ago when she wrestled Mystique. "You can't walk." He grinned in her face. A sharp jab in the side made glance at her again. "I don't care." Erick sighed and ran along side Kurt. "The noises are getting louder." He grasped Kurt's hand tightly. "Let's go!" *BAMF*

(Radio Shack)

Kitty desperately needed some help. Running and phasing, and phasing while running at the same time was taking a toll on her. Why oh why did she have to run into Blob?! He was picking up and throwing anything in sight. Sooner or later she would be too tired to phase. Tripping over some previously destroyed objects; Kitty fell to the ground. She had no more energy left, and was too tired to move. Uh oh... Blob had found a TV and was heading straight towards her...

Meanwhile Kurt and the twins found part of the debris of the fight between Blob and Kitty. Whispering quietly to each other, Kurt quickly laid out the battle plans. {This is what's going to happen. I'm going to leave you two right on top of that directory. Crouch down where you won't be seen. I'll go and get Kitty. Whatever happens, don't move from this spot.} With that, he *BAMF*ed the kids to the top of the directory. Then, he *BAMF*ed to his lady's rescue.

Kitty was counting the moments to her doom. In this case, it was about the longest wait ever, with Blob as her executioner. Just before he dropped the TV to seal it, she heard a noise that she would never forget. *BAMF* She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a confused Blob.

*BAMF*

"Thank you sooo much! I would have totally been creamed if it weren't for you. My hero!" Kurt blushed as she hugged him tightly. "It vas nothing, Keety. You vould have done the same for me." Secretly, he was pleased. Now maybe, just maybe, he can ask her out...

"Where's the twins? Did you like, find them?" "Ja. But I had to leave them someplace safe before I came to, umm... your rescue." An earthquake came through, nearly knocking them down. "Safe place, huh?" Kurt nearly croaked. Of all times that Lance had to decide to be following him! Now he ruined everything. Lance was going to pay... "Let's go!" Grabbing Kitty's hand, he quickly *BAMF*ed.

When Kurt left the twins, they did as he told. They stayed where they were. In fact, they would have been there if Lance hadn't been following them since after the incident with Mystique. Lance, feeling confident when he trailed them, nearly cursed when he spotted the kids on top of the directory. Deciding that there was nothing to lose, he made a big earthquake, causing the directory to lean over and the kids to fall off. Before they hit the ground, however, Lance slid under them, caught them, and ran. He didn't anticipate any problems. After all, they're just pip-squeaks compared to him. Instead, he got more than he bargained for. The twins squirmed, wriggled, slithered, and bit him. With one kid, he would have dropped him. With two kids in his arm, he fell down backwards, trying to keep them under control and trying to find the chain he had with him. Around he rolled, until it became a mass of blue fur and skin. He had long ago given up. Trying as hard as he can, he tried to break free. No such luck. Erica, in trying to stop the fight, was looking for Lance's neck, where the most sensitive nerves are. If she could find them, then the fighting would stop. Once again, it is really difficult to find another's neck in the midst of fighting. Moving as fast as she can, she finally finds his neck. Placing blue furry fingers around him, she searched for the weak point. Lance, feeling this starts panicking. Great....now the kids were trying to choke him. Earthquakes rolled throughout the mall. Then suddenly he blacked out. Erica had finally succeeded. The twins were sitting upon Lance, looking like champions of the wrestling ring. 

"Vhat happened here?! Zhere are earthquakes everywhere! You are supposed to be on the directory! Vhy are you here?"

"Whoa, Kurt. Look at what they are sitting on." Kurt took a closer look. "Vhy is Lance here?"

" Cuz 'e attacked uz!"

"Ja! 'e starting up jinormus rumblez, and ve falled off!"

"Zhen 'e catched uz!"

"Zo, zhen ve deciding to teaching 'im a lezzon!"

"Ve rolled 'round an' round!"

"Zhen ve viggled and try tae go avay. Good zhat ve are likkle!"

"Ve even bited 'im!"

"I finded a veak spot, at neck. I pushed it, and all rumblez go away!"

"Oh....!" Kitty exclaims. Kurt looks at the twins in disbelief. "I thought that you lost all your energy!"

"Ve get better faster zhen you!"

"Ve got rid of...zhe blue person, zhe stinky dood, and zhe rumblez. Iz zhat very good?"

"The blue person?" Kurt sighs and translates for Kitty.

"Mystique."

"The stinky dude?"

"Toad."

"The umm, rumbles?"

"Lance." 

"Ohhhh! Like, what are we going to do about Quicksilver and Blob? And where's Jean?" 

"Good question."

Erick pipes up. "Jean iz vif faster dood. Zhe needs 'elp. Now! By zhe Cinnabunz!" 

"How do you know that?" Erick smiles. "Cuz I'm zpecial!"

"Let's go! I know where Cinnabunz is!" Kurt grabs everybody with his hands and tail and swiftly *BAMF*s.


	12. The Final Chapter

Jean was getting frustrated. Quicksilver kept on just annoying her even more. When she finally got a grasp on him with her telekinesis (TK) she dropped him, because an enormous power surge had caught her attention. When she dropped him, he chained her to a pole. She tried to stop him from moving again, but she couldn't. Jean was really scared now. She didn't have her powers with her. This had never happened before. It didn't help that Quicksilver was taunting her, and making faces and prodding her. Ooohh! The moment she got out of the chains, he would be sorry!

*BAMF*

"This is the best hiding spot I know." Kurt informs the twins. "Now, ve need a plan. Somebody has to distract him, and then the other has to catch him." 

"Like what a good idea, but somebody has already beaten us to it."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Uh, hello? The twins are gone!"

"Mien Gott! Of all the times.." 

"Cummon! We like, better make sure they don't get hurt." Kurt smiles. "You mean, ve should make sure zhat Quicksilver doesn't get hurt." To his surprise Kitty grins with him. "I wish I had a video tape..."

"Let's go! *BAMF*

                Erick and Erica stealthily creep up under the tables. Quicksilver didn't even notice. Whispering to each other, they formulate their own plan. {Which one of us gets his attention?} {Me!}Erica says happily. {I'm good at insults!}

{Then I will catch him, because I have the power, and if I can't do it alone, you can help me, because we both had trained with Darkclaw. He was even faster than Quicksilver.} {That's because he had four legs.}Erica pointed out. {What ever! Now let's move it!} *SHH* Erica teleports to the top of the table. "Hey, ya snot-nose, vhite-haired, pudgy-faced, poor excuse for a rat!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Quicksilver stopped and stared. "Whatdidyoucallme?"

"I called ya a damn stupid idiot!" Erica shouts back. "Howdareyou!Iamgoingtogetyouforthis,shrimp!" Quicksilver yells at her, turning red. "Ya still a moron!"

"That'sityouarepayingforthat!" Quicksilver launches himself full speed at Erica. She dodged him easily and replied, "You're a moran, just like Kaiba!" Quicksilver actually stood still long enough to argue. "No, you got it all wrong!" He smoothed his white hair. "I'm more like Bakura. Get it right!" Erica rolled her eyes. "That'sitforyou,hairball!" He rushed in on her

"Nien, nien! Ya got tae 'ave zome manners!" Teleporting at the last minute, Erica is directly behind Quicksilver, who now ran into the table. "I'mgonnnagetyouforthat!" Erica starts mimicking Quicksilver. "Neeenerneeeneener!Youcan'tcatchme! Commonslowsilver!Izzatallyougot?" Jumping and teleporting as she was trained to, with the additional insults, Erica had Quicksilver's full attention. "You mean you're a total loser, like him?" 

                Erick is barely able to stifle his giggles. He nearly teleports in surprise when he saw Kurt behind him. "I see somebody has his attention. Keety is going to get Jean." Erick looks at his sister and asks Kurt something. "Vanna 'ave some fun?" 

"Ja." Kurt grins. This was too good an opportunity to miss. 

                Erica is still going at it. "You're so slow! My gramma walks faster than you! Ya still can't git me!" "Imgonnagetyou!" Quicksilver huffs. This is the first time somebody is able to envade him. Looking directly at Erica, he makes a tries to make a circle around her. Before he can start it, he falls face forward. Erick and Kurt are on top of him

"Kurt, I need your help!" Kitty yells. Kurt looks around for something to tie Quicksilver with. Erick helps. "I spy somefink vif mien yellov eyes." "Vhat?" *PSHOO*

"'ere. Zhis can 'elp." Erick found a pile of manacles and puts them on Quicksilver's wrist. "Now ve tie 'im up!" Dragging Quicksilver most unceremoniously, Kurt ties Quicksilver to a directory with some additional metalwork. "Let's help Kitty!" Kurt grabs the twins and teleports them towards Jean. 

"Vhat's wrong?"

"I, I can't phase through the chains!"

"Vhy not?"

"Because, this somehow blocks mutant's natural abilities. I can't use telepathy with this thing on."

"I can 'elp!"

"Like, how? I can't even phase through it!" 

"Is der a keyhole?"

"Yes, right here. Why?" 

Erick explains to all. "Becauze mein sister iz zhe best lockpicker in zhe vorld!"

"Do ya got a bobby pin?" Kitty takes one out of her hair and hands it to Erick, who hands it to Erica. "Now ya got tae be very quieting. I need mein concentrationing." Putting the bobby pin in the lock hole, she turns it around. Getting no results, she bends it a little more. Then, putting it again in the hole, she turns the 'key' until she hears a click. The manacles open slowly and Jean is free. 

"Wow, thank you so much!" Jean burst out. "You are the best!" Kitty cried out. Both the girls at once start hugging Erick and Erica fiercely. "No more 'ugs!" Erick protests. "All right then, we'll give you kisses!" "Nien!" Erick shouts. This is getting to be too much for him. First Tabitha, then these girls. Erica had a question she was dying to ask. "Iz zhe zhopping over now?" Kurt chuckled and hoped that it was true. "Well...." Jean began reluctantly. "No more shopping for today." 

"YAY! Ve are free!" The twins jump around excitedly, then not noticing anything, ran into Scott. "Whoa! Why aren't your holowatches on?" The twins teleport over to where Kurt and Jean and Kitty are standing. "What happened here?"

"Hi Scott! We had a little problem at the mall."

"Problem? Really-" Scott was cut off as the professor came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Scott, but we should all leave immeaditly, before the media and the police arrive. We can talk at the institute." Everybody then rushes to the exits. Before reaching the doors, Kurt turned on his holowatch. Erick and Erica looked at their already broken ones and sighed. When they get outside, Jean and the rest of the shoppers head into Scott's car, while the professor and Scott went into another car. 

The moment Erick sits down, he pulls out the backpack he hid underneath the seats. "Vhat are you doing?" Kurt asks. "Can't talk!" Erick answers quickly. Then, he pulls out an oddly shaped laptop. "Vhat is this?" Erick ignores Kurt and starts booting up the computer. Typing as fast as he can, he manages to hack into the security cameras at the Bayville Mall. "Can't let anybody find out.." he mutters under his breath. Starting at the jewelry stores, he causes the any mutant activity to be downloading into his computer and to be erased off the surveillance cameras. Erick wiped his face. This is tense! He thought to himself. After going into every security camera and making sure that nothing was left out, he started erasing his 'electronic tracks'. Five, four, three, two, one! He did it! And all under 15 minutes. Erica is going to be soooo mad at him, but he didn't care.   
"For the last time, vhat are you doing!?" Kurt shouts at Erick. "Nufing... I, umm, needed tae do somefink on zhe computer." Erick stammered out an apology. He saved them from being known, and this is what he gets. It's not fair! 

                Before Kurt could ask him any more questions, Jean pulled into the garage door. "Hi! Erick and Erica! I've been waiting forever! Where were you?" Jamie shouts while running in the garage. Just as Erick and Erica were about to give their answer, the professor pulls up between them. "I'm sorry, Jamie, but they need to be in a meeting with me right now. Once they are finished, they may be with you." 

Trying not to show his impatience, his head droops and he slowly walks back to the living room. Maybe Bobby would play with him... Not likely.

::sigh:: "Did ve do somefink bad?" Erica asked. "No, but I want you to explain why your hologram was off, and why I felt such a huge power surge. You can also explain how I felt another power when you were in the car. Come to my office, all of you. Scott, you are free to go."

The weary shoppers trooped behind Prof. X and followed him to the office.            

                Sometime later, after an extremely long lecture, and listening to advice and telling what happened, Professor X released his charges.                Everybody went into separate directions. Kurt, in search of something to eat, Jean and Kitty go to their rooms, and the twins go in search of Jamie.

                                _To be continued...._

· sorry it took me so long to finish this...didn't expect any one to like it....no one gave me any review for such a long time. 

· The next book's gonna take a while...school takes up most of my life, ja? 


End file.
